A Weasley Mystery
by dragonbabe
Summary: Ginny's family is killed while she is away. Unwittingly, Ginny finds herself frequenting Malfoy manor where she finds help from an unlikely person. Together they search for the person who murdered Ginny's family and forever changed her life.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**Sadly, I own nothing related to Harry Potter (as I'm sure you already know). If I did, I wouldn't be posting it here but be selling it in the real world for mullah like its rightful owner is doing. sigh I do, however, own the plot and any characters that you do not recognize. Well, I do unless someone comes along and brings it to my attention that I unknowingly stole from someone else, but yeah.

**_Author's Note:_** This is my fist real attempt at a story. I know I posted another part of one, and I really did have a plan for it, but this has more potential I believe. I actually know where I'm going with this story. Ok, that's all for now except that I hope you like it! Read on!

Laughter and singing seemed to follow her as she made her way home that crisp, fall evening. Despite the giddiness that seemed to surround her, however, Ginny had felt an eerie prickling sensation come over her. Something was defiantly wrong, she could feel it. Thus she found herself leaving the happy company of her friends and walking quickly and uncomfortably home. She had to see her family and make sure she was just imagining things. However, as she grew closer and closer to home a sense of dread came over her and she knew that she wasn't just imagining things. You could always hear the sounds of her boisterous family from this distance, a mere twenty feet away; especially with the whole family home for the Christmas holidays. She rounded the last bend in the road and came upon a dark house. Surely this was not her lively, happy home; no this was some crazy abandoned house or something. She was fast on her way from uneasiness and dread headed straight toward nervousness and downright fear. She couldn't remember hearing of anything like this happening since Voldemort had been eliminated about a year ago. Looking at the once happy home, Ginny knew she didn't want to enter it and find what awaited her; however she also knew she couldn't stand outside forever and avoid it. Taking a deep breath and trying to still her shaking hands, Ginny slowly walked up to the front door and brought her hand up to the doorknob. It was cold, and unlocked she found as she turned it and heard the familiar creaking sound of the door opening. Although that was slightly comforting in some strange way (weren't creaking doors supposed to scare people?) what she saw inside was not. Nothing. Everything was just as spick and span in their living room as when she had left it hours ago, except now nobody was about. She began to make her way through the living room, leaving the door open a crack, listening and looking around. She took in the worn, multicolored couch she had grown up sitting on, listening to all the excitement around her, and the lack of people around it at this point in time. Then there was the overstuffed arm chair her father always read the evening paper from. To her left, the Christmas tree they had decorated a few nights ago sparkled brightly atop many colorful presents. Still nothing though. She continued into the kitchen and finally found something, or rather someone. She didn't just find them either, she practically tripped over them. Ginny had to turn her head quickly to compose herself before she threw up. There was so much blood! When she felt a little better, she was able to look again.

"Mum!" she cried, finally recognizing who it was. Molly Weasley was sprawled out on her back on the kitchen floor caked in blood and who knows what else. Her features were twisted so much that she was hardly recognizable; it was a look of intense pain. "Oh, Mum! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Mum?" Ginny cried, throwing herself down by her mother's side. Ginny felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and blinked rapidly so that she could see better. They began to trickle softly down her face as she held her mum's hand. It was incredibly cold and she realized that her mother would not be answering her again. Ginny allowed herself to cry for a few minutes before pulling herself together enough to get up and decide what to do.

"I can't just sit here crying all day. I have to do something, I have to get help," she mumbled as she picked herself up, "What happened? Why? Why would someone want to take my mum from me?" Her voice rose with each step she took back into the living room. She managed to wipe enough tears away to start a fire and find the floo powder. She pulled a handful out, dropping the bag on the floor thoughtlessly, and threw it into the fire wishing that when she stepped into the flames they might actually swallow her up. "Ministry of Magic!" she yelled, surprisingly clearly, stepping into the flames. Alas, they refused to head her wish and she soon found herself tumbling out onto the floor of the building she had visited many times as a little girl. Her mum used to bring her up here to watch her dad "in action' when she was lonely with her brothers away at school. These thoughts brought a fresh wave of tears as she tried to brush the soot off of her clothes. Who cares about a little soot anymore, anyway. She thought giving up her fight against the soot infesting her clothes.

"May I help you?" a pleasant voice said from behind Ginny. She turned to see an older lady sitting behind the marble receptionist's desk. She looked to be in her fifties with short blonde hair that was highlighted with grey. She couldn't have been very tall as the large, half-circle desk seemed to swallow her. Ginny recognized her immediately as Mrs. Higgins, the woman who had been there all those times Ginny had visited as a young girl. "Oh my dear; Ginny what's wrong?" Mrs. Higgins cried upon noticing the state Ginny was in. She stood up quickly, nearly toppling her chair, and rushed around the desk to where Ginny was still standing in front of the fireplace. "Come sit down over here," she said putting her arm around Ginny to guide her over to a very comfortable looking couch that was part of a small sitting area in the middle of the room, "and tell me what has happened to make you so upset," Ginny obliged and sat down beside Mrs. Higgins on the couch. She swiped the back of her hand across her face in order to rid it of the tears still residing there but not to much avail. She took a deep breath and began to try to explain. "I was out with my friends tonight and when I came back home the house was very dark," She began, sniffling some. "So I went inside and," deep breath, "my mum was lying on the kitchen floor," more tears began flowing from her eyes and she had to pause to regain her voice. "She was covered in so much blood and she wasn't breathing." The older woman gasped and jumped up, "Oh, my dear! We need to get someone over there quickly." She rushed over to the fireplace beside her desk (not the one Ginny had fallen out of a few minutes ago) and threw some floo powder in. Falling to her knees, she stuck her head into the fire and began talking furiously. A few moments later she was back fully in the room with Ginny. She pried herself off the floor and walked back to where Ginny was still sobbing. Sitting back down beside her, she put her arm around her to soothe the poor girl. "There, there my dear," she cooed, "There are aurors and mediwitches rushing to your home this instant. Everything will be alright." While thankful for Mrs. Higgins' help, Ginny couldn't help but think that everything was not going to be alright and so she continued to sob into Mrs. Higgins shoulder desperately hoping she was mistaken.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fifteen aurors, wands at the ready, stood outside the Burrow preparing to enter. Four mediwitches stood behind them also fingering wands and waiting to be told what to do.

"Alright, the six of you on the right head around back in case someone's still inside," whispered Albert McGee, the eldest and most experienced, which in turn, put him in charge. "The rest of you come with me and be ready for anything; we're not sure what's going, or went, on in there." Without waiting for a response he began creeping up the front steps soundlessly, the rest of his men falling into position behind him. Noticing the door was cracked, he pushed it open slowly, and winced as it creaked loudly. So much for entering unnoticed, McGee thought bitterly. Once through the door he saw exactly what Ginny had encountered not long ago, an empty living room. Motioning to his men to follow, McGee crossed the living room and into the kitchen where he discovered what they had been called for, Molly Weasley out cold. What McGee also saw startled and disturbed him. Arthur Weasley was bound to the wall across from Molly also covered in massive amounts of blood. He was positioned in a way that lead McGee to believe he had been made to watch his wife's suffering. "Search the rest of the house," McGee bellowed and four men hurried towards the stairwell leading from the kitchen up to all the bedrooms while the other four spread out downstairs searching the study and other family rooms. The six that McGee had sent around back were searching the backyard although McGee knew it was in vain. Whoever had done this obviously knew what he, or she, was doing and would not be hanging around.

"Uh, Boss," one of the newer aurors whose name McGee had yet to learn called from the stairwell, "You might want to see this." McGee groaned inwardly, but made his way over to the young man nonetheless. What McGee saw were two more bodies, which he believed were Fred and George Weasley although he couldn't be sure, laid out on the stairs. It seemed to McGee that they had heard the commotion in the kitchen and had tried to come to their parents' rescue. Obviously though, the murderer had gotten to them first.

"Search the rest of the upstairs," McGee directed, "The Weasley's have four more boys. Find them now." The four men started up the stairs carefully avoiding the bodies while McGee headed into the living room to sit down. He needed a moment to collect himself before he could finish the search. He had known the Weasley's, having occasionally worked with Arthur Weasley, and had even spent a few evenings in their humble home. One of the men who had been searching the downstairs, Harding he believed his name was, found him there, sitting on the couch and staring into space.

"Sir," Harding called as he entered the living room, causing McGee to look up at him, startled out of his revere. "Sir, one of the other boys was found dead in the study. We believe him to be the youngest; Ronald I think he's called." Harding reported.

"Yes Ron, that's his name. Alright, I'll be along in a minute. Have the other three been found?" McGee asked, not looking at Harding, but at the wall beside him.

"I'm not certain, sir. There are still men upstairs." Harding replied.

"Alright; well go see if you can find out what they've discovered." McGee ordered, standing up and heading towards the study.

"Yes sir," Harding called to McGee's retreating back. "Yes sir," he mumbled leaving the room himself to go check on the other men. He made his way up the stairs also avoiding the still bodies of Fred and George Wesley, and trying not to look at them while he was at it. He would never get used to seeing grown men lying in a pool of their own blood no matter how many of the cases he worked. When he came to the first landing he found a door to a bedroom with the body of yet another of the Weasley's sons sprawled in the doorway. He decided to call to the other men rather than continue up the stairs and more than likely come across two other bodies. "Hey!" he hollered, "You guys upstairs, have you found the other two boys."

"Yes" came the reply, "But we thought there were three more,"

"One's downstairs," Harding called back, "Come on back down." This done, Harding started back downstairs to find McGee, not bothering to wait for the other men. He once again passed the bodies of the twins and resolved to find someone to clean them up. Back downstairs he began the search for McGee to report what he had learned. He, of course, headed first for the study which had been McGee's destination the last Harding had heard. Upon reaching the doorway to the study, he found McGee examining the desk where the youngest male Weasley's, Ron he believed McGee had said he was called, body was sprawled. "Sir," he called, causing McGee to glance up from his investigating, "The rest of the bodies have been found upstairs."

"Alright," McGee replied solemnly, turning away from Ron's body, "It appears we have no need for mediwitches after all."

"It does seem that way, sir," Harding agreed, moving out of the way as McGee brushed past him, apparently headed back to the living room. With nothing else to do, Harding followed, expecting more orders. He had worked with McGee enough times to know not to say anything else. The older man would get to him eventually, when he was ready, and rushing him would only cause unneeded tension.

"Assemble everyone in the living room," McGee finally said when they had returned to the living room. He still wasn't looking at Harding, but at the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Harding wondered if he ever looked at the person he was speaking to, or rather ordering around. He wisely did not comment on his thoughts, however, and instead moved to follow McGee's instructions.

"Yes sir," He answered, once again finding himself speaking to McGee's back. He found the men who had been upstairs just reaching the first landing and passed the order on to them before heading back downstairs. He then sought out the other men who had been downstairs and sent them to McGee also. The backyard was his final stop, but when he opened the back door he saw no one. "McGee is assembling everyone in the living room!" he hollered, figuring that the best course of action for finding the rest of the team. Sure enough he saw figures emerge from behind bushes and trees. He stepped back as the aurors and mediwitches headed in the back door and closed it to follow them when he was sure everyone was inside. When he reached the living room again, he found it full of every team member but him. When McGee saw him enter, he began to speak.

"It appears we are too late to save any of the people here. The only thing we can do now is to find the person, or persons, who did this. Mediwitches, you may return to the ministry as it does not appear we will be in need of your services. Everyone else, I want this place examined carefully. If there has been any evidence left, any mistake at all, I want it found. My guess is that you will found nothing as this clearly looks like the job of a professional, but look anyway. When we have gathered all the evidence we can, I want this place cleaned up and the bodies brought back to the ministry. When the young Ms. Weasley returns I do not want her to find any blood or anything else to suggest something horrible has happened here." He paused as he looked around at the faces of his team staring back at him. "Get to work, now." He watched everyone scurry around to get to follow his orders and sighed heavily when the room was again empty. This was going to be one tough case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, that's the first part! Do you like it, hate it, really don't care? Please review and let me know. Tell me if I should continue it or burry it where it can never be unearthed again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm really not abandoning this story, I'm just slow. : ) Ok, not much to say except I hope you like it! And let me know if you do please, or if you don't whatever, by REVIEWING! Ok, that's all... READ ON!

A full week now Ginny had spent at Mrs. Higgins' home coming to terms with the fact that she was now all alone in the world. The woman had offered to take Ginny in while the aurors tried to find a relative who would be able to give her a more permanent home. Ginny had accepted partly because she really didn't have anywhere else to go and partly because Mrs. Higgins had been so kind she would have hated to refuse.

One would think, given the Weasley's reputation, that it would not be hard to find a relative nearby that would be willing to take Ginny; however, it was quite the opposite. As hard as it is to believe of a Weasley, Molly had been an only child. Of course, she hadn't been a Weasley when that occurred, so maybe that explained it. Arthur, on the other hand, had had four brothers and a sister. The war had taken a toll on the Weasley family, though, and the only one left was the sister, Marigold. Two of the brothers had been married, but not long enough to have children. One of their wives had been a spy in the war, infiltrating the ranks of the Death Eaters and gaining valuable information about Voldemort. However, shortly before the final battle, Voldemort had suspected that she was not completely loyal to him and had killed her. The other wife had vanished after the war so that not even her family knew what had happened to her. Marigold was currently residing in a prison in Canada where she had fled from the Ministry of Magic and still been caught. She had always been the black sheep of the family. One would think all this loss only a year earlier would have made the death of her immediate family even more difficult, but the truth was that Ginny had hardly known her aunts and uncles. They had all moved far away before she was born and, for reasons Ginny didn't understand and probably never would now, Arthur had not spoken to, or of for that matter, any of them for years.

All this waiting, and wondering if there was anyone left in the world who still cared about her, and reflecting on past tragedies in her family, as well as the present ones, left Ginny restless and rather depressed. Now, Ginny loved Mrs. Higgins (after all, she had practically grown up with her) and appreciated what Mrs. Higgins was doing for her more than she would probably ever be able to say, but Ginny wanted something more. She wanted a home; she wanted her family. These thoughts caused Ginny's eyes to begin to fill with tears for about the millionth time since the aurors had returned from her home that night. This time, however, she refused to let them fall; she was tired of crying. She decided to get up from her perch in the window seat of her bedroom and find something to eat. She had spent hours sitting there thinking while watching the rain fall outside and it had gotten quite late. Consequently, she had missed lunch and was probably late for dinner. As she looked at the clock in her bedroom she realized she was defiantly late for dinner. Luckily Mrs. Higgins was very laid back and Ginny knew she wouldn't be upset. Mrs. Higgins knew what a difficult time Ginny was having sorting things out and seemed to always know when to leave her be. That was one thing Ginny loved about her, that she made a point to always be there when Ginny needed to talk, but she also knew when Ginny needed to be left alone. Ginny didn't know how she did it, how she knew, but she was very grateful for it. More than once Ginny had wondered if maybe it might be better to just live with Mrs. Higgins but had long ago given up on that idea. Mrs. Higgins had a full time job and children and grandchildren of her own to worry about. While she had been nice to let Ginny stay awhile, she didn't need Ginny hanging around disrupting her life forever.

Ginny had successfully squelched her tears and was now making her way down the hall to the kitchen. She could hear Mrs. Higgins bustling around in there before she could see her and the sound of her humming to herself while getting dinner ready made Ginny smile. As she rounded the corner Mrs. Higgins seemed to sense her presence and turned around to greet her.

"Evening dearie," Mrs. Higgins greeted her warmly. "Would you like something to eat? I was just about to sit down myself."

"That would be wonderful, thanks. I'm starving." Ginny admitted, sitting down at the small table on the other side of the kitchen. It had felt rather strange to Ginny at first to be sitting at such a small table in the quiet, but cute, breakfast nook. Ginny was used to a large table with tons of people, but she was beginning to adjust to Mrs. Higgins way of doing things. Mrs. Higgins did have a fairly large dinning room table, but she only ate there when she had company. Apparently Ginny didn't qualify anymore as they had only eaten there the first night. She only had to wait a moment before Mrs. Higgins joined her with their dinner. It looked delicious and Ginny immediately began to fill her plate.

"Ginny," Mrs. Higgins began causing Ginny to look up from her serving. "Dear, you know how much I've enjoyed you staying here with me."

Ginny nodded. "Yes and I really appreciate you letting me stay here," she added sincerely.

"Oh it's no problem at all. You're such a sweet young lady."

"Why thank you." Ginny replied, blushing slightly. She never was one to take compliments very well, it always embarrassed her.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about though. Mr. McGee, the auror that's heading up your case, called me today and it seems they have found one of your relatives."

"Really?" Ginny spoke up, shocked. She had begun to think that there was no one left in her family, or at least not anyone the aurors would ever find. "Who is it? Do they want me to come stay with them? They probably don't do they, I mean I don't think there's anyone left that would want me hanging around them." She kept mumbling to herself, looking down dejectedly, until Mrs. Higgins reached across the table and grabbed her hands causing her to look back up and focus on Mrs. Higgins.

"Ginny, just calm down," She said, rubbing Ginny's hands soothingly to try and comfort the distraught girl. "They do want you. It's a cousin of your mother's that is in the process of moving back here from France and he would love for you to come live with him."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears; she was going to have a home again. There was actually someone left who wanted her, her family. She felt her eyes begin to fill again, and this time she didn't even fight it. This time it didn't matter if she cried, she was just so relieved and, dare she think it, happy.

"Oh, Ginny," Mrs. Higgins came to sit next to her and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. "Don't cry, dear. Come on now, you're going to be fine. I'm sure he loves you very much, as do I."

"Thanks Mrs. Higgins," Ginny began, trying to get a hold of herself. "It's just… that I'm so relieved. I didn't think I had any family left and I just…" She couldn't continue; she didn't know quite what she felt. Instead she just let Mrs. Higgins hold her and try to soothe her.

After a few minutes Ginny's tears began to let up and Mrs. Higgins pulled back some to look at her.

"Now dear," Mrs. Higgins began softly, "I had planned to tell you earlier today, but seeing as how this is the first time I've seen you I didn't get the chance."

"Oh, I'm…" Ginny opened her mouth to apologize but Mrs. Higgins held up a hand to stop her.

"Now, now; none of that. I'm not scolding you. I'm just saying I wish I could have given you more time to prepare."

Now Ginny was confused. "Prepare for what?" Mrs. Higgins wasn't making much sense.

"That's what I've been trying to get to, although quite slowly I must admit." Mrs. Higgins almost seemed to add to herself causing Ginny to smile slightly. She always liked to hear Mrs. Higgins scold herself like that. "This cousin of yours has taken it upon himself to come meet you this very evening, right after dinner in fact. So you eat up quickly so that we can be ready for him when he comes." Mrs. Higgins shook her finger at Ginny jokingly and, with a nod of her head, went back to her own dinner. She had said her piece and was now going to finish her meal so that they would be ready for the gentlemen caller.

Ginny was reeling from the information she had just received and continued staring at Mrs. Higgins for a few seconds before returning to her own meal. She had just found out she had some family left and that she would have a home again. Then on top of all that, she would get to meet him tonight. What a day this was turning out to be. She didn't really even taste her food as she tried to eat as quickly as possible without seeming rude. She was excited to meet her "new" cousin (new to her anyway), but she needed a few minutes to herself before he got there. She needed to compose herself and try to make herself look presentable. She was sure she looked quite the scattered mess right now what with all the crying she had been doing. It wouldn't do for her to look like a crazy woman the first time she met this guy; he might reconsider taking her in. Ginny finished her dinner in record time and politely excused herself from the table. Walking back to her room she wasn't quite sure what she had eaten, but food wasn't topping her list of priorities at this moment. She opened the door to her bedroom and paused in the doorway. Looking carefully around, she realized this could very well be the last night she slept here. Running into the room and pulling the door closed behind her, Ginny began to spin in circles with her arms held out and her face lifted toward the ceiling. She found herself giggling like a little girl as she fell onto the bed. She was happy. This happiness had been a foreign emotion to her as of late and she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself when faced with it again. She was going to meet her new family tonight. She wondered what he was like and where he came from; if she'd met him before. She also wondered what he knew about her and began to wonder if he would like her. What if they didn't get along? Thinking through this some, Ginny began to get a little nervous. She lifted herself up from the bed and decided to busy herself in the hopes of stopping that train of thought. This was going to go well. They were going to like each other and get along splendidly. Now maybe if she kept saying that to herself it would actually come true. She could only hope. She stood in front of the mirror for a minute doing just that, repeating it over and over. Deciding that was getting her no where, Ginny picked up her brush and tried to make herself look presentable. She ran the brush through her hair over and over, the continuous motion calming her a bit. Satisfied with the way her hair looked, she moved into the adjoining bathroom to put on a bit of make-up. She hadn't bothered with it much lately because when she did she always seemed to cry it right off. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her eyes, she heard Mrs. Higgins call to her from the living room. He must be here already, she thought before calling back, "I'll be right there." She faced herself in the mirror one last time taking a deep breath. "I look fine and he's going to love me," she told her reflection somewhat confidently. "Now if I can only get out there," she mumbled somewhat less confidently. Taking one more deep breath to hopefully calm her nerves (without much success) she gave a firm nod to her reflection, turned and walked out of the bathroom towards her future. With every step towards the living room she grew slightly more nervous. The bit of confidence she'd had a few moments ago almost leaving her completely. One more step and she rounded the corner and was in the kitchen. She could see them in the living room, although they hadn't noticed her yet, and paused a moment to get a good look at this man. Sitting down he didn't seem much taller than Mrs. Higgins. He had short, dark hair (brown she thought, although it was hard to be sure from back here) and was wearing black robes. He seemed pleasant enough laughing at something Mrs. Higgins had said. Pleased that he was not some horrendous monster, Ginny continued into the living room until Mrs. Higgins noticed her.

"Ginny," Mrs. Higgins smiled, as she got up from the sofa, the man following her in rising. "We were just talking about you," Mrs. Higgins remarked as she moved to stand next to Ginny. Ginny tried to smile pleasantly at her but was pretty sure it didn't come out as such. Gosh she was nervous. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet Phillip Van Buren. Mr. Van Buren..."

"Oh do call me Phillip," he interjected, still smiling at her.

"Very well," Mrs. Higgins turned her smile on him once again. "Phillip, this is Ginny."

"Ginny," Phillip exclaimed, his wide smile directed this time at Ginny, "how wonderful to finally meet you!" He moved to shake her hand and Ginny obliged, reaching her hand out and grasping his firmly. His hand was smooth and warm, very friendly.

"It's great to meet you too Mr. Van Buren," she couldn't help but smile back as she spoke to him. Things were going to be okay.

"Oh please," he waved his hand as if to brush her words away. "It's Phillip. After all, we are family." He insisted, taking it upon himself to give Ginny a big hug.

"We are aren't we," Ginny almost whispered as she embraced him also. "Family."

Pulling back, they smiled at each other as Mrs. Higgins ushered them into chairs remarking, "No use just standing around here. Sit and let's get to know each other." Just as she began to sit herself, she jumped back up as though burned. "Oh, unless you'd like to get to know each other without me here. I can just go out into the kitchen and make tea or something," she said hurriedly, a distressed look on her face as she moved to leave.

"No, Mrs. Higgins," Ginny called, causing Mrs. Higgins to pause in her quick retreat. "You're fine, stay and talk with us." The smile returned to Mrs. Higgins face and she moved to sit back on the sofa when Ginny spoke up again. "That is…" she turned, motioning to Phillip, "if it's alright with you."

"Of course, do sit and chat with us," He smiled and Mrs. Higgins finally sat again with a relieved sigh.

"Well," Mrs. Higgins paused, seeming to search for a topic to begin on. "Phillip," she decided to give Ginny a little help by starting in on Mr. Van Buren first, the poor girl seemed terribly nervous. "We hear you've been living in France for a while."

"Oh yes; most of my life really." Luckily he grabbed the topic willingly. Mrs. Higgins had already deduced that Phillip was a talker and silently congratulated herself on getting the ball rolling so nicely as he began his story. "I was actually born here, though, and pretty much grew up with your mother, Ginny." He turned to look at the girl and noticed she smiled sadly at the mention of her mother. "We were first cousins, you know, and the best of friends as kids. We were practically inseparable." He redirected his look to the wall then as if recalling a distant memory. "Molly was the closest thing I had to a sister. We lived near each other when we were real young and spent most of ours days playing in a field between our houses. We spent our first three years at Hogwarts together also. Then my mother decided she wanted me at Beuxbautons and we moved. Molly and I wrote each other every weekend for a while. Then, I began to settle into my new life and she began to make new friends. We both got so busy that it became tougher and tougher to make time for our letters. By fifth year we became those relatives who sent presents at Christmas and birthdays, but nothing more." He seemed wistful to Ginny as he recalled those old memories. She couldn't believe that this person before her had been so close to her mother at one time and yet her mother had never spoken of him to anyone as far as Ginny knew. "I often wished we hadn't let that happen to our friendship," he continued, causing Ginny to snap out of her ponderings, "but by then it seemed too late. I did attend her wedding, though, and she sent the birth announcements when you and your brothers came along," he seemed to come back from his reminiscing some and was looking at Ginny again as he spoke, "When you were born, though, was the last time I heard from her. I figured she was busy being a wife and a mother. I had gotten a fairly decent job in France as an investigative reporter for one of their most prominent newspapers and was pretty busy myself by then. I recently retired, though. My father passed away not too long ago leaving me a great deal of money, my mother having passed on awhile back. Since then I had been debating moving back here. When the aurors contacted me about you it seemed my decision had been made. You see, I never married, myself, and so I never had kids, but I've always wanted a family. When I heard about you, I thought maybe this was my chance to have some sort of a family while helping you out at the same time. I mean, I know you're not exactly a child anymore, but I hoped we might become a family still the same. I know I could never replace your parents," Ginny felt her eyes begin to tear again at this reference to her parents, "and I would never begin to try, but I hope you can find some place for me also."

Ginny wasn't quite sure how to respond to his heartfelt speech, she wasn't even sure she could respond at the moment. Instead, she just sat there for a moment trying not to cry.

Apparently sensing her predicament, Phillip continued to do the talking, "Well, that's my life in 20 minutes," he sniffled slightly and Ginny realized he was teary eyed also. She figured she should try to say something.

"I had no idea you were so close to my mum," she tried, wiping her eyes some. Mrs. Higgins came to the rescue with a box of tissues, taking some for herself and passing them to Phillip after offering Ginny some. They both mumbled their thanks and when Ginny was a little more composed, she continued, "She never really spoke of her childhood to any of us. In fact, I had never even heard your name until you showed up here this evening." He looked rather shocked at this and kind of sad, Ginny thought, so she tried to hurry and reassure him some, "Mum just didn't tell us a lot about the things that were special to her. I'm sure her not mentioning you had nothing to do with her not caring or having forgotten you or anything like that. It sounds like you two had a wonderful friendship. She was just weird about things like that. She'd never really tell us things she didn't find relevant to our situation at the time. You know, I never really realized before how little I knew about her and her life." Now it was Ginny's turn to be somewhat caught up in her memories. This was quite a revelation she had just had about her mother and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear it, realizing she should come back to focusing on the people in the room. She could ponder her discovery more later on when she was alone. "But anyway, it's nice to know you two once good friends. I'm sure you held a special place in her heart and I'd like to give you a special place in mine also; a special space reserved for a special family." She smiled at him through her tears and was pleased to see he was smiling also.

"Oh this is just so wonderful!" Mrs. Higgins exclaimed, openly crying herself. Ginny felt slightly guilty as she had pretty much forgotten Mrs. Higgins was there. "I'm just so happy for the both of you!" Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't really laughing at Mrs. Higgins, it was just that she felt exactly the same; she was simply giddy.

"Me too," Ginny added enthusiastically as she got up from her chair on the side of the room to squeeze in between Mrs. Higgins and Phillip on the sofa. She couldn't help it; she just had to come hug both of them. Her family had always been a hugging family and this moment just had HUG written all over it.

"Me three," Phillip joined in, laughing, crying and hugging right along with Ginny and Mrs. Higgins.

Many hugs, giggles and tissues later, when they had all calmed down some, Phillip turned to Ginny. "So, when would you like to move in with me? I don't exactly have a house yet as I only just arrived from France this morning and hadn't been planning this for more than about a day, but I am staying with an old school chum and you're welcome to join me there."

"Oh, I don't know; I wouldn't want to impose on anyone."

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be imposing a bit. They'd love to have you, and that _is_ why I'm here you know," he teased her and she laughed a bit.

"Alright then, when would you like me to come?" she threw it back to him in the hopes that she wouldn't have to be the one to make the decision.

He complied, "How about tomorrow?" His eyes had gotten wide and Ginny could see the excitement in them. He was clearly enjoying this. "I would say tonight," he added a little more calmly, "but I figure you probably need to pack."

"I don't have much to pack," Ginny confessed, sobering some herself. "I haven't been home in about a week so all I have is what Mrs. Higgins and I have bought since I've been staying here."

"Splendid!" he exclaimed, startling her a bit. What the devil was so splendid about her not having any of her possessions from her home? Seeing her confused look he continued, "I simply mean that it won't take you long to pack so I can come get you sooner than I expected; tomorrow morning if you like."

"That would be wonderful," Ginny replied, catching some of the excitement again herself. "What do you think Mrs. Higgins?" she asked, turning to the wonderful woman on her other side.

"It sounds great to me," she agreed. "Although, Ginny," she turned slightly serious and Ginny wondered if she would object or something. "You do know that this doesn't mean you are getting rid of me. You have to promise me you'll come to visit."

With a big smile stretching her face, Ginny gave Mrs. Higgins another squeeze around the neck. "Of course I'll visit!" She pulled back to look the older woman in the eyes. "I promise."

"Alright then," Phillip called their attention back to him. "I'll leave you two ladies to pack," he continued, standing up. "and I shall see you bright and early in the morning. Is six too early?"

Ginny looked to Mrs. Higgins who replied, "That's perfect."

"Great!" Phillip clapped his hands together. "I will see you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Ginny replied, standing up to give him one more hug and with a pop! he was gone.


End file.
